Dozen or So
by Crystalkyubbi-chan
Summary: Roses always seem to liven up a room, and a day like today. One-shot. Chlollie. Tinsie spoilers for Persuasion.


**A/N: I know I haven't posted anything for the LONGEST time, and some of you probably want to maim me, but I've been completely swamped with my first AP class, along with my honors classes. And I have still been writing, I have about two half cooked stories in my folders, but I just haven't been able to develop them enough. But to appease the people who so graciously faved and/or put me on alert, I have posted this, hopefully good, one-shot of 1,000-somthing words. This is supposed to be a missing scene from 'Persuasion'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville  
**

Chloe smelt the roses, there had to be at least three dozen of them, which had mysteriously shown up on her table this Valentines morning. A soft smile made its' way onto her face as she recalled the handwritten card that she found tucked into the foliage.

_Sidekick_

_Roses usually liven a room, and a day like today. It's boring compared to our usual activities, but hey, give the plant some credit. Anyways, this is my way of telling you to remember you have a team of heroes that love you._

_Ollie_

_P.S. be ready by five, normal clothes, then you won't need the roses for fun. _

She could just imagine the smirk set upon his lips as he wrote the card. A wave of butterflies fluttered through her stomach as she considered what type of fun he might have in mind. Nothing dirty of course! Oliver was Oliver, and they would probably just practice archery, or martial arts. But the small but somewhat intimate touches she knew would come along with practice still made her heart flutter. A small frown touched her face, she shouldn't be thinking this way about him. Not at all. And it wasn't like he was the only one to give her anything either.

Chloe looked around to her side table filled with small gifts of chocolates and less extravagant flowers from various members of the team and Emil. How A.C. found fish-shaped chocolate, she would never try to find out. All these little things made her a much more chipper person then she thought she would be with this day of love, while Jimmy was gone. Though she couldn't help but notice that a certain intergalactic traveler hadn't gotten her anything. She understood he was busy; Lois, saving the city, and Kandorians could all do that to a person.

The topics of the Kandorians brought up, she had a favor to finish. The new identities and papers for a couple more of the people that would rule our planet with an iron fist had to be finished. Yeah she was a little bitter, but one of these people _kill_ her in the future. Putting the papers and everything a person with a new identity could need, into their individual folders, she stretched then decided to get some more coffee. Granted it would be her 5th one this afternoon, it was Valentine's day, and she thought she deserved it.

Chloe checked the time, it was three o'clock. She knew she could be getting any extra work done… but she wanted to be ready ahead of time. So she hopped into the shower, and then dried rapidly after she was done. How to do her hair? Curls, though not outlandish ones, she hadn't used that black flower hairpin for a while, oh, that shirt would look nice with the belt she got last month… and before she knew it she was dressed to the 9's. In her regular clothes, but it still gave off a special feel. She was glad to think. And it was… four twenty-three. What was she going to do now?

She ended up downing 3 more cups of coffee. Organizing her gifts, and putting them in her room. Making herself look busy. With actual work, of course, she checked on the where-abouts and conditions of the team members. Then she checked on her security camera's, and revised some fire-walls, and made sure to check for any hackers. Soon she was actually buried in work. And when hands covered her eyes and a grin spread across her face.

"I still have about fifty security camera's Oliver."

"C'mon Sidekick, you didn't even give me a chance to say, 'guess who'." Oliver said as his hands fell from her face.

"Well, I was looking forward to a little less 2nd grade version of fun. But if this is what you have planned, then hey, I'm not one to judge."

"If we don't get moving we won't get a chance to enjoy the fun at all." Smirk handsomely plastered on his face.

"Then let's go! I couldn't bear to miss any fiasco you planned." Chloe said with a smirk of her own.

Standing and finding her yellow purse, she turned back to him, ready to leave. She hadn't felt this playful for a long while. And she enjoyed being with Ollie. She looked to him, hands in his pockets, staring at the roses he had sent her.

"Do you like them? I know that tulips are your favorite, but I thought roses would be more appropriate."

"I loved them Ollie, really. But…"

"What? Where they too much?" he actually seemed nervous, flustered, it was adorable to watch.

"No I'm happy with them. But now I'm a bit anxious for Easter, I don't know whether or not to expect enough eggs to have my own hunt."

"I promise no forcibly put on egg hunts, this year. Now, though, you will have a forced Valentines evening out." He said this playfully, but his eyes had gone darker, with what she couldn't really decide, but she got the message, 'Was he going too far asking her out on a day like today?'

"It's not forced if both parties are all for it." A little hint, maybe he would get it.

A grin lit up his handsome face, he looked like a load was lifted, and he offered his arm to her. With a second's hesitation, and a somewhat nervous smile, Chloe looped her arm through his. And then they were off, not only leaving the watchtower in their midst, but the troubles of the week, and alias' behind as well. For the next hour and a half at least, they were just Ollie and Chloe. Together.

~" * "~

Later when she was returning to her home, her job, she wondered if any other two people had as much simple fun as she did the past two hours. A very private dinner, archery practice, and lots of playful, flirty banter. And she kind of doubted it. But her mind drifted to Lois and Clark, what did they do as a couple on their first Valentines? As she reached the computers, she felt a rush of air, and heard a slight 'woosh' sound. Speak of the devil.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone has any requests at all, pm me, and I will attempt. I would also like to dedicate this story to **_**shadowglove**_**, and **_**Tarafina**_**, for writing and posting so awesomely, that they MADE me want to post stories again. 3 Reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
